Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) is a new generation of displays. FIG. 1(a) to FIG. 1(e) are the schematic diagrams of various pixel arrays in conventional AMOLED displays.
Pixel arrays of the conventional AMOLED tend to use PenTile-like arrangements. However, the pixel array arrangement of PenTile or non-typical PenTile will cause coarse edges of the image.
The pixel unit of conventional pixel arrays is composed of a red, green and blue sub-pixels, while the PenTile pixel array has different pixels (or called pixel unit), one of them is red-green, and the other is blue-green. As well known, only three primary colors can compose all colors, but two colors cannot compose all colors. So when rendering an image, one pixel unit of PenTile will “borrow” the other color from its adjacent pixel unit to compose the three primary colors. In the row direction, every pixel unit shares a sub-pixel of which the color is absent in the sub-pixel with an adjacent pixel unit, to realize the effect of white displaying jointly. As shown in FIG. 1(b), in every sub-pixel row, two adjacent sub-pixels compose a pixel. When borrowing sub-pixels, the pixel unit may borrow the most adjacent sub-pixel needed on the dotted line in FIG. 1(b).
Conventional AMOLEDs meet a bottleneck in high resolution products. As the current mainstream evaporation technique for AMOLED is FMM (Fine Metal Mask), the products with the evaporation resolution over 200 PPI tend to have a problem of color mixture (i.e. low yield of production) for normal pixel arrangement (a stripe arrangement).
Thus a pixel arrangement for rendering like non-typical PenTile, etc., is derived, which can save one third of the sub-pixels, to solve the problem of low accuracy of evaporation of FMM. However, the arrangement of PenTile is different from the actual RGB sub-pixels after all. Due to the sharing of the sub-pixel, PenTile will cause blurring edges at discontinuous parts in a image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.